cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Guard
, A Perfect Guard for Royal Paladin]] "Perfect Guards"( Kanzen Bōgyo, ガード Kanzen Gādo, also known as "Perfect Defense" in the anime) are units with a special guard skill. They were first introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights. When a Perfect Guard unit is placed on (GC), by discarding one unit from its own clan, the player choose one of their units of the same clan that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until the end of the battle, no matter how much power the attack has. Starting from Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades, you no longer are required to discard one card of same clan to perform the guarding. From G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride onward, a new variant of Perfect Guard, called Perfect Guard G, is released. Perfect Guard G can only activate its skill when called to (GC) from hand, and the player can only choose his/her vanguard for the skill. However, if the player has another copy of the card with same name in his/her Drop Zone, he/she can activate another skill such as unflip a damage or draw a card then discard a card from hand. You may only include up to four Perfect Guard units in a deck due to their "Sentinel" ability. As Quintet Wall units also have "Sentinel", you can only use both types of unit in a deck if the total number is four or less (for example, you may use 2 Perfect Guards and 2 Quintet Walls, or 3 Perfect Guards and 1 Quintet Wall). List of Perfect Guards cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Pure Keeper, Requiel Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Phaedra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Guardian of the Seas, Platon (G) Bermuda Triangle *Mermaid Idol, Elly *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *March Rabbit of Nightmareland Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Granguard (G) *Diamond Ace *Dimensional Robo, Daishield Gear Chronicle *Withdrawn Gear Raven *Steam Maiden, Alulim (G) Genesis *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre Granblue *Gust Jinn Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradiction Instructor, Shell Master (G) Kagerō *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon (G) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Wyvern Guard, Barri Link Joker *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Refusing Deletor, Evil Megacolony *Paralyze Madonna Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage Narukami *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (G) Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Passion Flower (G) *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Lady Cyclone (G) *Twin Blader Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Mediator, Amenosagiri (G) *Tetra Magus Pale Moon *Hades Hypnotist *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia Royal Paladin *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Flash Shield, Iseult *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Holy Knight Guardian (G) *Rainbow Guardian Shadow Paladin *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Young Skull Witch, Nemain (G) Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Marilyn Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Archbird Text Errata Trivia *Etranger is the only clan so far without a Perfect Guard. * Every Perfect Guards released before G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride have RR Rarity. *In Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights, Gold Paladin, Narukami and Royal Paladin became the first clans to have two Perfect Guard units. *As of Booster Set 10, many Clans have Perfect Guards for their sub-clans, e.g. Dark Revenger, Mac Lir, Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult, etc. **This discludes Battle Sister, Chocolat, but she was made before Battle Sisters were a official Sub-Clan. Category:Skills Category:Perfect Guard Category:Card mechanics